1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an acoustic sound reproducing apparatus for use as a speaker. More particularly, the present invention relates to reproducing the output signal from a television receiver and an audio reproducing apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a television receiver or an audio reproducing apparatus need at least one speaker to reproduce sound. Users can hear the sound demodulated by the television receiver or reproduced by the audible reproducing apparatus through the speaker. Speakers are conventionally provided on each of the television receiver and the audio signal reproducing apparatus. In other words, the television receiver has at least one speaker and the audio signal reproducing apparatus has at least one speaker. The television receiver and the audio signal reproducing apparatus are set in a common listening room. The television receiver and the audio signal reproducing are not generally operated at the same time, because the user cannot simultaneously hear the reproduced sound from the receiver and the audio reproducing apparatus. For this reason, the utilization efficiency of each of the speakers is reduced. The space efficiency of the listening room is also reduced when the listening room has a plurality of speakers. If the audio signal is reproduced with a stereophonic sound reproducing method like a surround sound method, it is necessary to have at least four speakers. The listening room has three speakers for the television receiver and another four speakers for the audio reproducing apparatus, the space efficiency of the listening room is further reduced.